My Bestfriend's Funeral
by Electrifying Echoes
Summary: This is Haru aka Kitsune, my 3rd fic, no one ever reviews... but I hope this time people are feeling nice towards stupid people(me); not romantic YET. I may put fluff in here. K/K of course. WARNINGS:Aoshi is brutally out of character, awareness of things
1. Prologue:The Dying Day

My Bestfriend's Funeral  
  
Kitsune  
Another sunny day. I'm here, doing laundry, keeping an eye on the children, and Kaoru..... My eyes stay there for a second, mentall grasping what's not mine to have. I really want to bang my head right now, due to the efficiency of it's past uses. And here I am, washing clothes, with no incredibly hard objects with in my grasp to pound my head in with. So, I'll just scrub it away. That's right mister battousai, keep scrubbing. Scrub away my troubles. Scrub away my thoughts. Scrub away my issues. Scrub right through....   
  
"ACK!"  
  
"KENSHIN! What is it?"  
  
Oh, I love that inquisitive look on her face. I would be in more of a dream world right now if I hadn't scrubbed strait through my oldest gi. Well, my only other gi...  
  
I hold up the gi, and it explains for itself. The whole thing was ruined in my rampage against the 19th century washing machine. I think I'm gonna cry. Yes, I am sniffling right now. My best friend has just passed away. Into the magical abyss of....oh, that's right, clothes don't exactly go anywhere when they die.  
  
"Oh, it figures that thing would eventually shred. How long have you been wearing it? 10? 11 years? We'll buy you another one; And don't look at me like that...."  
  
"Demo...Demo...."  
  
"We'll just get-"  
  
"IT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE! IT WAS MY BEST FRIEND, DE GOZARU!"  
  
I all the sudden realise I'm screaming at Kaoru, and she looks kind of sad. Oh no. Please don't cry Kaoru.  
  
"Sumanisen, Kaoru-dono. Seesha no baka...."  
  
"You know what, Kenshin? I'll miss that old gi too... It's the one you were wearing when we met."  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
"We have to give it it's final testament!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Give it a service to remember! A whole funeral for it, then we buy you a new one. And it's also the one you met Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko in. So they'll be invited too!"  
  
Wow, this whole ordeal over an old, tattered piece of cloth. Wonders never seize to amaze me.  
T_Tx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Dying Day  
Holy lord in heaven. I didn't think Kaoru would go this far. We have every single person that we know(except for villans) here with us today-and, as I look over, I can feel my jaw slacking, Aoshi is all teary-eyed! Bless that odd little man's heart. I can't say that through my tears though. Kaoru is crying on my shoulder too. Good always comes from the bad. I would have smirked if my I wasn't crying.And I am also the only one here not in dark colors. I stick out like a sore thumb. It drives my crazy! Why me? When me and Kaoru go get the new gi, I'm getting an all-occasion one.   
"Let's begin. Today is a solemn day. We all can't say we lost our best friend, because this is someone elses shirt. Now, I know this is all very sad. If anyone is perminately damaged, please fill out a support group sheet."  
  
Aoshi and Saitou are the first two in line.  
  
*snicker through the tears*  
  
Any final words?"  
  
I raise my hand, and stand up to walk down the isle to the box in which it layed. It couldn't be reassembled, so the lid stayed closed. It hurt me to look at it.  
  
"My dear friends throughout the years I have lived here.... I know that everyone is going to miss this shirt. It was the coolest thing ever, and it caused much controversy and has left me with many memories. I will miss it dearly."  
  
Aoshi lets out a loud sob.  
How was it? It sucked, didn't it? I've written fanfiction before... I just never had a reveiw before. Please! PLEASE! Reveiw me! Give me comments, critisizm(spelling?), whatever you want to say! But that was only the prologe! THERE IS MORE INSANITY TO COME!   
  
Preveiw:  
  
If I had lived in the 21st century, I know this is somewhat of what a mall would be like on a Saturday. Aoshi decided to go shopping with us as part of his counceling.   
Omake:  
  
Kenshin:WHY IS MY SHIRT EVERYONE ELSES BUSINESS?!   
*everyone raises their hands*  
Kenshin:(I need to hear this) Yes, Aoshi?  
Aoshi:Because it's part of your lovable personality?  
*everything is eerily quiet*  
Aoshi:*dark and mysterious sweatdrop*  
Kenshin:*faint* 


	2. Chapter 1:Why Shopping should be OUTLAWE...

My Bestfriend's Funeral  
  
By Kitsune  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T_Tx Why shopping should be OUTLAWED  
This is almost the gayest thing that has ever happened to me. THE gayest thing that has   
happened to me was being mistaken for a girl.... but I'm not getting into that.-_-x;;;;;; I'm shopping in the busiest place in the whole market. If I lived in the 21st century, this is what the malls would be like on saturday. Aoshi has decided to come with us as part of his counceling.  
  
"Be strong, Aoshi!" Kaoru says to Aoshi. Aoshi has a grim look on his face. Aoshi ALWAYS has a grim look on his face because he is a sad, morbid little man.(Aoshi is my favorite character, I am not bashing him. Besides, I think his morbid look is sexay! *_-. [Aoshi:....])   
  
So... here I am, with Kaoru... In the market.... with Aoshi towering over me. So, I scratch that last line in paragraph 2... sad, morbid, TALL man. I give a pained look. Why am I so damn short?! WHY!?  
"Are you ok, Kenshin? You keep looking up at Aoshi and you're talkin' to yourself."  
  
"ORO? It must be the grief in my pained heart speaking aloud."  
  
Kaoru gives me a hug. I used to love getting hugs from Kaoru, but she grew a couple more inches before she was eighteen... and is now taller than me. I am the shortest person at the Kamiya Dojo... even Yahiko is gaining up on me... I swear.   
We walk over to an incredibly crowded clothes stand. If only I could read. Kaoru stares at the sign for a second and Aoshi looks scared, I 'm guessing he read the sign. Lucky educated people.  
  
"I think that says everything is 75% off..... 75%! Kenshin! We're buying you're clothes here!"  
  
It's my turn to be frightened. Kaoru runs into the large mass of rabid consumers who look frighteningly like zombies. Kaoru runs out about ten seconds later with 4 gi's. One was green, one was violet, one was black, and the other was a dark blue color. Oh no. Not that gi. Of course it'll be the best looking one... but I have worn that color way to long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T_T/ flashback  
"Since you ruined all of your gi's being absolute clutz all the time, baka deshi, we have to buy you a new one.   
You're getting that blue one because you don't look so stupid in blue. And it's on sale, so I won't have to spend to much money on your sorry ass." Hiko/Shishou said, and you know what? I wore that color 20 years! 20!  
  
I will NEVER wear it again.  
  
"That will be 30\, Arigatou"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T_Tx end flashback  
"Kenshin. You're all spacing out and talking to yourself again."  
"ORO? It's the grief again."  
  
"I understand this is a solemn mission, sweetie, but it has to be done."  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono."  
I take a deep breath and take the clothes to the changing room behind the stand. Aoshi gives me a thumbs up. It's disturbing.  
Even though I tried for no more character bashing..............Kenshin just needs to be character bashed even though he's tied with Aoshi as my favorite.  
Disclaimer(I 4got last time): The sexay boyz in this story are not mine... nor is the show. Watshuki can have the show if I can have my sexay Aoshi-honey though! (*Gets fired at with many kunais* Fine, let's see who Aoshi-honey picks Misao! Tell her![Aoshi:....])  
Preview:   
"Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Lookin' hot my baby carrot! Dos anyone ever tell you how well you cleanup?"  
Aoshi says. It's VERY disturbing.  
  
NO! I'm just joking! I would never do that! here's the real preview...  
  
Preview:  
"Wow.... You look very nice Kenshin. I think the Violet looks the best though. It matches your eyes very well."  
says KAORU *ahem* I look in the mirror. It looks very good. At least its more manly then magenta.  
Omake:  
Kaoru: Daijoubu Kenshin? Kenshin!? Dame!  
*Kaoru runs into a naked kenshin*  
Kenshin: *blush*  
Kaoruuuuu no BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA! 


End file.
